Princess of the Underworld: From Proper to Warrior
by gothchicnumba1
Summary: Lydia, a gothic, don't take crap from anyone kinda girl... is a princess? Join her on her journey where she uncovers secrets, finds the truth of her father, learns things she never would have expected, and finds.. love?
1. At First

**Okay, so this is my first story. I hope you like it! Oh, and just as everyone else says, I do not own Percy Jackson (even though he doesn't really show up in here).**

The one day Hades found out he had a child, he knew the other gods couldn't find out. He then realized Dionysus had accidentally gotten him drunk and sent him to the streets of Los Angeles. So he was the reason the child was ever born. The child had no name at first, so Hades had to name her, himself. That's where I come in.

Hello, I'm Lydia Nicole Anderson. Do not speak my middle name in front of me or I will seriously harm you in ways you can never imagine. I am the accidental product of Hades and Angela Anderson. My mother is the nicest person you'll ever meet.

I lived in an orphanage because I couldn't live with my family. My stepdad was never home because he was always busy working, and he works with the Iphone Company. I stayed in a room by myself. Just me, books (that I hardly ever touch), a TV, a Wii, and my things stayed in that last room.

The orphanage pays for my education. I go to a school where you don't have to wear uniforms. You would think that I get freedom, right. Think again, idiots. I always wore a black t-shirt that had sharp, gothic swirls surrounding a skull in the middle of the shirt and black skinny jean pants with my black biker boots, which had buckles, ruffles, and straps and fit my feet like an extra skin. People called me "Funeral Girl" just because of what I wore to school. That made me aggravated. But they called me more and more horrid things, and some of the kids were very cruel.

But there was this one day in third grade that changed my life and flipped it upside-down. That was the day some men in suits knocked on the classroom door and told me my father wanted to see me. I said, "My stepdad doesn't care about me and mother told me my real daddy's dead." They said to just come with them, so I did as I was told.

We got to the parking lot and they opened the door of a black limousine. I stood there, defying whet they said. No matter how hard they tried, I refused to get into the limo. They were total strangers and they expected me to get into their limo? After a long struggle, something boney grabbed me from inside the limo and held me there as I constantly struggled. The unnamed men drove quickly to a place named DOA records. One held my arms and covered my mouth, almost as a captive, while the other led us inside. A man named Charon led us to an elevator, which eventually turned into a boat which led us down a river of items and flowing, oddly colored, water. The men started to talk about someone named hades, so I decided to butt in.

"Hades? Who is Hades?" I asked.

One of the men replied, "Your father is Hades. He will take care of you and raise you to be a-"

"Shut up!" interrupted the other. "If she knows, she'll freak out. After all, she's only, like, 8 years old."

I didn't ask any more questions after that. The rude, but nicely dressed men brought me in to a strange place with a fountain and strange, scary dogs with long, cat-like tails.

"Ah, I see you've brought my daughter, Lydia," said a man who looked kind of like death warmed over. He had pale, olive-ish skin and oily black air. He sat atop a throne of bones and his robe seemed to be made of damned souls. "Lydia, come see."

I didn't once hesitate. He, quite frankly, creeped me out. I stepped forward, cringing, and hoping I wouldn't be killed. I was told my father wanted to see me, but could this be him? Mother had lied to me, her own daughter! Again, I was upset and furious.

When this man went to touch me, I slapped his arm and said, "Don't you dare touch me. I don't even know who you are!"

"Lydia, I am your father. I will raise you to be-will you two get out of here?" he snapped at the strange men. They ran away, but I couldn't tell where they went because they didn't go out the door.

"I will raise you to become the Princess of the Underworld. You will be a skilled fighter, but you will have to train. I will summon only some of the best fighters to train you to become a warrior. You will help command the dead and help me rise to my proper place. But for now, some of my servants will teach you proper poise and manners," he finished blabbing and three young, ghostly-looking ladies came before me, bowed, and took me to start my training as a princess.

"I'm good as long as I don't have to wear a hideous dress and be caked with make-up," I said to the maids.

"No worries," said one of them,"But first, stop slouching and stand up straight."

I attempted to straighten my back, but it seemed uncomfortable. The servants took some tape and taped a ruler to my back, forcing me to be straight.

"You'll get the hang of it, soon," said another with a warm smile. That smile reminded me of when my mom smiled at me when she would bake chocolate chip cookies for me.

Anyways, they went to pick out a dress for me. I hate dresses, but at least these were black- oh great; I'm "Funeral Girl" again.

They came back, and I chose a simple strap dress that flowed to my ankles with a dark gray-silvery ribbon around the middle. It wasn't poofy, or skinny. It was just right for the Princess of the Dead.

I also chose some black heels that made an inch taller, so I was 3-6. Yes, I am short. Do not dare call me a munchkin or I will get Father to banish you to the depths of Tartarus!

I got a hang of the princess thing that day. But at dinner, Persephone kept on questioning Father and complaining about me. She threatened to turn me into a flower and crush me! Goodness was she rude! She never shut her mouth until we finished eating.

I could finally stand up straight by the next week. But I just had to know a few things.

"Father," I said in a polite manner "Where will I get my education?"

He said, "Since I have to make sure the others don't find out about you, I get you sent to school in Britain. Olympus is in New York, so I'll bring you around the world and away from them."

"Who will take care of me while I am there?"

"I'll get someone to watch over you. I will think on the matter, but now, go pack your clothes. One day, you will help and I will rise..."

"Yes Sir," I said and walked to my room.


	2. Battle and Sharp Things

**Hey, sorry it took me forever to update. I'm been having homework and I've been visiting with family. Well, here you go.**

So now I'm 11, and I've gotten used to the princess thing. I forgot to tell you guys what I look like. I have brown hair slightly longer then my shoulders. My eyes are midnight blue, so they look almost black. My skin is pale, ghostly pale. That's enough for now.

Father has sent me to a boarding school in London. Great, just great. I faked a British accent over 3 years and I think I'm stuck with it. When I do come home to the Underworld, Father trains me to be a warrior with the help of skeletons and ghosts of the best fighters. He still constantly blabbers about him rising by my power or whatever.

Then one day in school I was in the middle of reading a book called Bridge to Terabithia when there was a knock at the door. The strange men in suits love to interrupt me in school, don't they? Only this time they had a lady with them, and I think they saved my ass. The lady had black hair in a donut and deep red lipstick. She wore a red, strap shirt with a knee-length black skirt. I wasn't sure who she was, so I put my scissors in my pocket.

"Lydia, we've come to bring you home. Your father needs to tell you something himself," she said.

"Excuse me," interrupted Miss Jones, my teacher, "but who are you?"

"It's okay," I told her. "I know them."

"Alright then," she said. Then she went back to fussing at Abigail for chewing gum.

I walked outside to the strange men, closing the door behind me.

"Who the Persephone are you?" I asked the lady who looked liked she could buy a mansion- and my school!

'Miss Anderson, "said the men (who I still don't know the names of)," Don't use that language around Miss Drewson."

"Ugh!" I was furious with those men. They must not like me too much.

After a few minutes of walking away from the school (why we didn't have a car, I don't know)I heard a loud punching noise.

When I turned, I saw Miss Drewson with an evil smirk standing over the two knocked out men.

_Um… This can't be too good._

"Vanessa Drewson! Do not harm that girl!" said someone I didn't know. He looked a few years older than me. He had black hair and sea-green eyes. Accompanying him were a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes and a _satyr_?

Vanessa turned into a stone-grey creature with demon wings. She had yellowish eye whites with no iris or pupil. She lashed at him, but he took out a-wait. Did that _pen_ turn into a_ sword_?

So he defended himself and the others readied their weapons. I watched the battle and took out my pair of scissors. Then she did just what I expected. She turned towards me and lashed ( she does a lot of lashing, especially while using her claws).

With my scissors ready, I pounced on her and began stabbing her face and back (I'm very,_ very _nice with sharp objects, hehe).But instead of blood coming out, I was covered in golden dust.

I walked towards the water to get it off. Then the water rose and swirled. A creature emerged that looked like an evil, ugly Lagoona Blue™. It had seaweed for hair and light blue scaly skin. Fins sprouted on her legs and arms and where her ears were supposed to be.

All I know is that I hate water for the fear of drowning (yea I still can't swim), and it hates me.

"Percy, do something!" cried the blonde girl.

"I can't. It resists the water manipulation too easily," he yelled while trying to battle it.

"It's scissor-time," I said out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Hold your seahorses! I'm not evil like my sister." said the aquatic freak."I'm your fricken escort to Camp Half-Blood. If you kill me, you would have to get a plane, but I don't recommend that, or you'd have to call that stubborn child of Hades- oh not you, Lydia."

The blonde turned towards me and said, "So you're the demigod we're looking for. Welcome to the life of-"

"Annabeth, don't lecture her now. We need her to _not_ fall asleep, thank you very much," said the goat-legged teen.

I was still laughing at "hold your seahorses" when we were brought across the sea in only minutes to the United States.

"Welcome home," said the three.

"Okay, first of all, I am not amused. Second, my home is with Father, in the Underworld."

"So you know," Annabeth said.

We were interrupted by a boy with brown or black hair, olive skin, and brown eyes who questioned, "What's the ugly thing with you?"

I was offended, "You did _not_ just insult me."

"No, stupid. The creature behind you."

We turned and saw it.

"Mind my language, fellow demigods, but holy shit!" I yelled.

* * *

**This whole story was edited by Alex! (also known as Wise_Geek.)  
**

_**Alex: Hey guys! I edited this and hopefully made it to where she wasn't as mary-sue-ish! Also (shhhh) I'm going to make it to where Nico hates Lydia. Miss gothchicknumba1 here doesn't know! **_


	3. Barely Surviving the Incident

**Hello guys/girls! I haven't updated in a while because a power outage caused my desktop to stop working temporarily. Oh, to those who wish to be total b****es when reviewing my story: GTFO! Enjoy! **

They all looked at me. I had cursed at only 11 years of age, but I was more worried about the monster in front of me. It was similar to a hydra, but was more wrinkled and had snake legs like - wait, those weren't legs. Those were...whatever the blonde said they were. A dracenea appeared... so make that _monsters._

Before I could say anything else, the creature bent its head down and tried to swallow me. I feared going down its throat would be fatal, so I kicked around in its slimy, spit-filled mouth and eventually got wrapped in its tongue. I shut my eyes as if I was on a ride at the amusement park that flipped. The only difference: this "ride" was alive and I was on the verge of being eaten …ALIVE!

I eventually broke free of its slimy tongue's grip and attempted to pry its mouth open. What head was I in again?

_Oh shoot me now. It could breathe fire at any minute-wait, that could get it to open its mouth and be my key to survival._

I tickled the roof of its mouth and stood aside as far as I could. My plan could either work, or I could end up barbequed.

But to my luck, the hydra opened its mouth and I jumped out as it sneezed fire at the tree that my "rescuers" were behind. Ha ha ha … re-skewers…barbeque…haha!.

I ended up with a singed skirt. Yes, I wore a navy, plaid school uniform skirt and a white shirt with a tie that reminds me of a sailor. I looked ridiculous, more ridiculous that a empousa in a clown suit.

"Are you okay?" asked the pale boy from behind me.

"Yea, I'm fine. You must be my brother, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Hmm... If I'm the Princess of the Underworld, you may be the prince." I replied with a curtsy.

"Yes, I'm Nico, but…prince? No way in a million years. Quick, duck!" he told me.

Being stupid I asked, "Where?" but got pulled down behind a bush as the hydra spit fire at me again.

30 minutes later….

The hydra and dracaena were nothing but yellow dust. Like Miss Drewson, the stone colored demon**. (A/N: She's from the last chapter, chapter 2.)**

I was then walked towards the Big House where Chiron met us.

"You have found the Princess of the Underworld. Good job Percy, Annabeth, and Grover," said the centaur.

I was walked toward the Hades Cabin, where I would be staying since I was already aware of being the daughter of Hades.

Annabeth handed me my schedule and told me to come find my sword. She then asked what was around my neck.

"Father gave me this choker. Black was the sensible choice of color. He said the black, oval-shaped jewel in center was special." I told her.

As we walked, I played with the gem on my choker. I twisted it, it clicked, and epic armor folded out of nowhere. It consisted of an around-the-neck tope that was brown with a little River Styx green in some spots. On my shoulder were skulls with spikes on the forehead and sides. I had spiked sleeve-like things on my lower arm. Under my breast, a special chain-mail-like material flowed to my waist. I had a-oh great, another skirt. My _skirt_ was like flexible black rock with a spiked belt. On my legs were leggings with spikes-and an extra large spike on my knees great for kneeing guys…you-know-where if they harm me. My boots or whatever you'd call them now turned into skeleton bones covering my shins and feet. Those had sharp toenails (for kicking).My sword was wide-bladed with the jewel just above the handle grip. I have very dangerous armor, don't EVER get me pissed.

Annabeth looked at me in astonishment.

"Now that that's done, I don't think I need to 'lecture' you. Do I?" she asked.

"I believe I have everything down. I may be wearing a skirt, but this armor shows the warrior I can be. I believe I can handle sword training. Thank you for getting me here, Annabeth," I said before walking to the training arena, twirling my weapon in hand.

**How was that? Please review and tell me what you think. Thank the goddess of war dress up game I found that inspired me on a few websites. Thanks for reading.**


	4. My First Day at Camp

**Just making another chapter. Lydia will be having a fun but "ugh" time at camp. I do apologize for cursing, but that seems to not bother y'all.**

**Here are some notes:**

**Nice Reviewers: I respect**

**Rude, B*tchy Reviewers: I will get my revenge…**

**Enjoy! :)**

I walked, a bit still confused on the whole 'Greek god existence' as well as how I got the armor, to the Sword Training Arena, people looking at me in astonishment... or was it puzzlement? I got there in time to see people fighting with skill, power, and some make-up clad girls standing aside, fearing the sharp blades.

But something caught my eye: A brother and sister training together; yet the sister had more of the advantage. They both had pale skin, black hair, and crimson red eyes. The girl had hair just below her shoulder blades, a red and black striped tank top under her armor, black jean shorts, and grey Converse boots of what I saw. Her brother was taller than her and had a striped collar shirt with the same pattern as his training partner's. He also had jean shorts and Converse, but his shoes were black.

"Whoa. Where'd you get that armor?" asked the two, pausing from the battle training.

"My father created it, I believe. For I am, Lydia Anderson, Princess of the Underworld... apparently," I replied. "Are you two-"

"Twins? Yes. I'm Raven Grey, and that's Drake. Children of Thanatos, God of Death. I'm the older one. Ha ha," she said and laughed.

"Only by ten minutes!" argued Drake.

"Eleven, Drake," she replied and smirked.

"Ten and forty seconds!" he refused.

"Could I train with you two?" I asked, changing the subject.

"You could beat Drake, but I doubt you could beat us both at the same time," Raven proudly declared.

"Five bucks?" I betted.

"Ten," Drake said.

I was dealing with double-trouble.

"You're on," I was sure this time I would actually be _good_ at something, besides being proper.

I was making a big mistake, but I was testing my skills. The same skills Father had taught me were about to be taught to the Grey twins.

The circled me like sharks, but I knew what to do. I swung at the weaker one, the boy. He jumped back, avoiding my attack. I knew I could beat them, but only if I tried. I battled them, turning and ducking and swinging. I disarmed Raven and was at the point where I could give her a haircut at any second. I almost cut Drake's neck because of how rough we were.

I had finally won,out of luck I believe, so I earned ten dollars, but I made them both pay so I got twenty. Sword training was my game, and no one could beat me so far. Not even the skeletons from Hell could take me down.

We had to then go on to the next activity: Archery. That couldn't be any harder than the tasks in the Underworld. I soon realized that, like many others, Archery was _not_ my game at all. I missed the target, hit a tree, cut a dude's shirt, and, well, everything else you could do without killing or fatally harming a person.

But there were two girls who had a bull's-eye contest. They were at least twelve. One had strawberry-blonde hair that was never cut, so it was down to her knees, and she had bangs. The girl had a sky-blue tank top, a jean skirt, and white boots. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel, but she was an Aphrodite child who _didn't_ care that she had large breasts unlike anyone her age (unless they were stuffed).The other was tan, had slightly curly, golden, blonde hair about as long as Raven's, a brown strap shirt, faded jean Capri, and golden-yellow Converse. I know a lot of people with Converse. She was definitely an Apollo child.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Raven.

"Allison is the one in blue, and Anna is the blonde. They do this every Wednesday," she replied.

They were side by side, their arrows breaking through the previously shot ones. People argued who had won.

"Allison shot more targets!" yelled someone.

"But Anna was more accurate!" argued another stranger.

The girls shook hands and walked of in opposite directions. They seemed to be good friends. I was surprised that Allison was a daughter of Aphrodite that was actually good at archery.

Later on at lunch, I was claimed while eating a ham sandwich. I walked to sit by Nico, who didn't look too happy. I sat across from him and did not speak, fearing that he would either give me a mouthful of angry words, or a knuckle sandwich.

"You look so much like Bianca," he muttered. I could see a tear or two fall down from his face.

"I met her I while back. She's a great person, or ghost, rather," I replied before stuffing the half-eaten sandwich into my mouth.

He and I hardly spoke to each other, but he often showed his feelings for his loss.

Once, he walked into the cabin while I had my back turned.

"Bianca?" he slowly walked up to me. "Oh, wait it's just you, Lydia," he said with a sneer on his face when I turned to face him.

Bianca had told me to take care of her baby brother. I didn't know if I was doing such a good job at that, but I was trying.

I had an idea. It would most likely help Nico, and benefit my power strength.

**So how was that? Please let me know what you think. Any ideas are welcome. And to those who wish to criticize and push me around, go away! Thank you! Tee-hee! I DO NOT OWN RAVEN GREY! ALEX DOES!**


	5. How Stupid am I?

**Hey guys and girls! Sorry for leaving you for a while but I get busy with other websites and personal things. If you read Wisegeek's story before it was edited you will notice the one of the girls' name was Lydia and changed to a different girl named Violet. We are friends in real life and both have youtube accounts: CajunWithinLife (me) and Irishgoodgirl22 (her).I truly am sorry about the whole Mary-Sue crap. I didn't mean to…..ENJOY!**

I thought this would be stupid: throwing a party? I felt like an idiot from a cartoon.

I had been practicing my shadow-traveling for about two weeks…maybe three. I was glad tomorrow was Friday: our free day. I would gather information and go from there. But of course I was stuck another day at camp. Usually I was alone because Nico rarely came to camp. He fricken hates my guts! I was lucky that I had my two new friends to support me:Raven and… umm… Drake. That was his name.

Anyways… (I am going off topic) I was just getting out of an activity when I bumped into this girl with long, black hair almost down to her waist. Emerald green eyes looked at me in anger. She had a green tank top and jean shorts. Brown combat boots were what she called "shoes". She was kind of pretty in a sporty tomboy way.

"Watch where you're going!" she said.

"Me? Watch where _you_ are walking. You could have tripped me and we could've hid our heads on that rock." I argued. Oh great…._great impression.._ I sounded like a priss with a gothic clothing style….

Then I heard a voice.

"Alexandria!"

"It's Alex!" she yelled with fury. Then she got up and stormed off in that direction.

_Wow… what a hell of a camper…. Guess I ought to avoid that thing for a while or a year…_

What time was it now? Oh yeah. Lunch obviously…. I went get my food and sat down at my table (ALONE). At least today I got pizza for once. So yeah…. I ate lunch and went o resume activities.

Just to my luck, Miss "It's Alex" was paired with me… That day did _not _end well.

Later on was easier. Capture the Flag seemed to agree with me. My team was against the team with the Poseidon cabin which had Percy…and Alexandria? Oh f*** it.

A Little Bit Later

I was close to the flag when Alex blocked it with a wall of water. I had to fight her to get it. While we were busy kicking each others' asses, somebody on my team snuck up and stole the opposing team's flag. I turned and laughed while Alexandria grunted and grabbed me in a head lock with her sword at my neck.

"What's so funny? Oh yeah: the fact that _your_ head is under a _blade_ in _my _hand." She told me in hatred.

Chiron ordered her to release me when he got there. He saved my ass, or head rather...

I ate dinner and went to my cabin to tidy up before playing a Mario™ game on the Wii. That should've calmed me down.

After a while, I shadow-traveled to the Underworld to pay Father a visit.

"Good Evening, Lydia" he greeted me.

"Hello, Father," I replied. "I wanted to ask you something-what is _he_ doing here?"

I was talking about Nico. Why was _he _here?

"Father, may I speak to you in _private_?" I asked.

"Nico, would you give us a minute?" Father asked him.

He walked out with that "I hate Lydia" face he always made. Jealous much?

"Father, I need help. Befriending Nico isn't working."

"Nico is just finding out he has a younger sister. Then again…" Father's voice turned into a murmur as if he was talking to himself, which he was.

He said something about friends lead to trust so nobody would expect me to lead to their betrayal and his comeback. I didn't care about it one bit.

"I will help you. Go back to camp and let me speak to your brother," he said.

I then shadow traveled back to camp to give them time. I'm not sure why Nico hated me so much. My first idea that I mentioned earlier was to throw him a birthday party…. Gods was I stupid. Short and stupid...my only qualities were no help.

Nico's POV

* * *

"Father, why does _she_ have to be my sister? She is only a pest. She is like a little flea with a tiara. She is not conceited, but she thinks highly of herself as if she really thinks she _is _ a real princess. She must be foolish to beleive that this is real. we all know she is just supposed to help you rise to your place and rule over Olympus," I complained.

'Nico, son. She doesn't have to know that. Don't you want to be known as the ruler's son? People will look up to you. Your sister was told to look after you. Bianca told her. Nico, you just have to be patient. Maybe you will like her one day," Father told me.

"No! I will _NEVER _like _her! She IS _ nothing but a pest! YOU NEVER LISTEN!" I yelled before gettin' the hell out of there.

* * *

**So how was that? I know it was short but It's what I have. You don't expect me to just type an awesome story when you want, do you? I DO NOT OWN ALEX! WISEGEEK DOES!**


End file.
